Theon Greyjoy
: Theon Greyjoy: "Reek! My name is Reek!" : Sansa Stark: "Your name is Theon Greyjoy, last surviving son of Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands, do you hear me?" : — Sansa Stark to Theon Greyjoy.src Theon Greyjoy är den enda levande sonen och arvingen till Lord Balon Greyjoy av Järnöarna, och yngre bror till Yara Greyjoy. Han spelas av den brittiske skådespelaren Alfie Allen. Efter sin fars misslyckande uppror mot Järntronen, tas Theon som en gisslan och adoptivson av Lord Eddard Stark av Winterfell. Efter Eddards avrättning i King's Landing (Kungshamn på svenska) svär Theon sin lojalitet till Eddards äldsta son, Robb Stark, och lovar att kämpa vid hans sida under De Fem Kungarnas Krig (War of the Five Kings på engelska.) Men Theon bryter sitt löfte när han förråder Robb Stark och går över till sin fars sida under Balon Greyjoys invasion mot Norden. Vilket leder till att han blir tillfångatagen av Ramsay Snow, oäkta son (bastard) till Roose Bolton. Varpå han blir fysisk och mentalt misshandlad och torterad till lydnad av Ramsay Snow. Men Theon försonar sig själv för sina brott mot släkten Stark genom att befriaSansa Starkfrån Ramsays grepp och hjälpa henne att fly till hennes halvbror Jon Snow, som sedan tar tillbaka Winterfell från Bolton familjen. Medan Theon sakta återhämtar sig från det brutala och mentaliserande tortyren av Ramsay, beger han sig till Järnöarna varpå han upptäcker att hans far hade mördats av hans farbror Euron Greyjoy och utnämnt sig själv som kung över Järnöarna. I jakt på vedergällning så flyr Theon med hans syster Yara Greyjoy till Meereen för att bilda en allians med Daenerys Targaryen och ta tillbaka Järnöarna. Bakgrund Theon är den yngste sonen till Lord Balon och Lady Alannys Greyjoy. Balon är överhuvud för Huset Greyjoy och Herre av Järnöarna. Järnöarna är en konstituerande region av de Sju Kungadömena och styrs av ätten Greyjoy från Pyke som är huvudslottet för Järnöarna och det traditionella hemmet för släkten Greyjoy. Theon föddes i Pyke. Han är Balon och Alannys fjärde barn efter Rodrick, Maron och Yara. Åtta år före seriens start så startade Theons far Balon ett mot uppror mot Järntronen. De järnfödda förlorade kriget stort när kung Robert Baratheon Lord Eddard Stark krossade Balons styrkor och dödade hans äldsta två söner Rodrick och Maron Greyjoy, vilket gjorde Theon till sin fars enda levande son och arvinge. Balon kapitulerade då och fick behålla sin titel som storherre av Järnöarna under förutsättningen att Theon, Balons sista levande son och arvinge, fick behållas som gisslan och adoptivson till Lord Eddard Stark av Winterfell. Theons syster Yara stannade kvar på Järnöarna. Trots sin status som gisslan vid Winterfell så behandlades Theon väl av släkten Stark. Han kom så småningom att se Eddard Stark som sin adoptivfader och blev en mycket nära vän med hans äldsta son Robb Stark och bildade en slags vänlig rivalitet med oäktingen Jon Snow. Theon har dock lite problem med att anpassa sig till nordanmännen som han levde med. Hans skrytsamma arrogans och överlägsna attityd stod i starkt kontrast med nordanmännens ödmjuka och familjekära sätt att leva på. Säsong 1 Theon är först sedd i premiäravsnittet Winter is Coming. Han är närvarande vid avrättningen av Wil, en dessertör från Nattens Väktare. Han håller skivan för svärdet Is medan Lord Eddard Stark drar svärdet för att avrätta den dömde desertören. Under vägen tillbaka till Winterfell så hittar följet en död kronhjort. Några meter ifrån kronhjorten ligger en stor skräckvargshona död med fem små valpar krupna under sin kropp. Lord Eddard ville döda valparna för för att skydda dem mot vinterns obarmhärtiga kyla. Men Jon Snow lyckades övetertala honom att låta bli. Han talar om för honom det måste vara ett omen eftersom det fanns valpar en för varje av Lord Eddards barn. Lord Eddard gick med på det och lät valparna leva. Precis när Snow var på att resa sig så hittade han en sjätte skräckvargsvalp. En albino med rubinröda ögon. Theon påpekar hånfullt att valpen var för Jon. Eftersom hans efternamn var Snow och valpen var lika vit som snö. Senare den dagen när Theon, Jon och Robb är hos barberaren för bli rakade och klippta så resonerar de kring den kungliga familjens nalkande ankomst, särskilt kring rykten om drottning Cersei Lannister skönhet och prins Joffrey Baratheons fåfänga. Efter den kungliga familjens avfärd, så sker det ett lönnmördarförsök på Brans liv. När lady Caitlyn Stark hittade bevis på att lönnmördarförsöket var orkestrerat av klanen Lannister kräver Theon hämnd men mäster Lewinsky lyckas lugna ner honom. Theon är närvarande när Robb Stark ger kylig välkomnande till Tyrion Lannister från hans resa tillbaka från muren. Senare när Theon och Tyrion är på en bordell så hör Tyrion Theons nedlåtande kommentarer om dvärgars längd. Tyrion hånar då Theon för hans fars misslyckande uppror och kallade det ett "dumdristigt revolt" och funderade på vad Balon Greyjoy skulle känna när hans enda kvarvarande son och arvinge var betjänt hos ätten Stark. Robb kallar på sina vasaller för ett krig order om Lord Eddards arrestering nådde Winterfell. När Robb uttrycker sina rädslor för det stundande kriget i söder berättar Theon för honom att det är bra att man är rädd för det visar att man inte är dåraktig. När Theon dinerar med Robb och hans vasaller på Winterfell, bevittnar han Jon Umber som hotar att dra tillbaka sina män från kriget när Robb vägrar att låta honom leda förtruppen. Robb kontrar Storjon genom att säga att han är välkommen att göra det, men så fort han är färdig med Lannisters, kommer han marschera tillbaka norrut till Storjons fästning och hänga honom för förräderi. När Storjon reser sig för att dra sitt vapen, stiger Theon från sin stol för att försvara Robb, men Grey Wind (Robbs skräckvarg) hoppat upp på bordet och biter av två av Storjons fingrar. När Robb bjuder barmhärtigt på att Storjon drog sitt vapen för att skära sitt kött till honom, kallar Storjon sitt kött för "bloody stuff", som drar skratt från resten av männen inklusive Theon. När norra armén marscherar söderut, adviserar Theon Robb på strategimöten och hälsar Catelyn när armén möter henne på vägen. När en Lannister spion fångas, döljer Theon sina kartor och stridsplaner till Jon Umbers stora nöjen. Theon skjuter ner några korpar som lämnar slottet med meddelanden från Lord Walder Frey, så att Catelyn kan förhandla om en allians. Han är närvarande när Catelyn återvänder för att informera sin son om de villkor som fastställdes av Lord Walder, vilket är att Robb ska gifta sig med en av hans döttrar. Theon skrattar hånsamt när Robb frågar sin mamma om döttrarnas skönhet, hennes ton tyder på att de inte är mycket attraktiva. Theon kämpar senare tillsammans med Robb i striden vid Viskande Skogen, där Jaime Lannister blir tvingade fångad. Theon föreslår att de dödar Jaime och skickar huvudet till sin far Tywin, men Robb vägrar att frukta att Sansa och Arya kommer att skadas i vedergällning. När Robb beklagar förlusten av 2000 av hans män i Slaget vid Green Fork, försäkrar Theon honom att ballader kommer att sjungas till deras ära. Robb svarar att soldaterna inte lär höra dem. Efter nyheten om Eddards avrättning når dem, utropas Robb Stark kungen i Norden av sina vasaller. Theon frågar först om de är bröder, nu och för alltid. När Robbs svar är ja, svär Theon sitt tro och huldhet till Robb, deklarerar honom som sin kung nu och för alltid. Säsong 2 Theon ber Robb om få att söka en allians med sin far, Balon Greyjoy, och påpekar att Robb behöver en flotta för att attackera King's Landing, och säker på att Balon kommer att lyssna på honom. Trots Catelyns varningar att Balon Greyjoy inte kan bli litad på, skickar Robb Theon hem till Pyke som sin sändebud. 14 På vägen till Järnöarna förför Theon dotter till fartygets kapten och berättar om hur han kommer att välkomnas hemma. Väl i hamn stöter han på sin syster som poserar som en främling och erbjuder att ge honom en tur till slottet. Hon vill se vad Theon har vuxit upp till. Han flirar med henne obevekligt och skryter om sin egen betydelse. Balon hälsar Theon kyligt och tror att han har glömt sina rötter under sin tid hos Starks. Han förolämpar Theons fina kläder som han fått av Starks och är rasande när Theon berättar för honom att han ser Robb som en bror. Yara avslöjar sitt rätta jag och Balon jämför Theon med hans på ett ogynnsamt sätt. Balon avvisar alliansen Theon föreslår och är förolämpad att Theon trodde att han skulle acceptera att få en krona från Robb. Han påminner Theon om att de järnfödda betalar järnpriset och tar vad de vill ha. Balon avslöjar att han planerar att attackera Norden medan det är dåligt försvarat. Balon ger Yara en flotta med trettio skepp för att ta Deepwood Motte och förolämpar Theon genom att tilldela honom ett enda fartyg för att plundra fiskebyar på Stony Shore. Theon anser informera Robb om sin fars planer men beslutar att hans lojalitet ligger hos sin familj. Efter att ha bestämt sig för att förråda Huset Stark, döps han i den Drunkna Gudens namn medan Balon och Yara ser på. Sedan tar han tar befäl för skeppet Havsskökan men finner sitt besättning missmodiga. Hans första kamrat Dagmer berättar för honom att han måste bevisa sig inför sina män och att de järnfödda inte följer order. Theon inser då sin möjlighet och berättar om sin plan om att invadera Winterfell. Säsong 3 Säsong 4 Säsong 5 Säsong 6 Säsong 7 Personlighet : "Jag är av Greyjoy ätten! Vi har varit herrar över Järnöarna i flera hundra år. Det finns ingen familj i Westeros som kan se ner på oss. Inte ens Lannister familjen." : ―Theon skroderar om sin familjs stolthet till skökan Rossrc Innan han tillfångatogs av Ramsay Snow så var Theon en ganska arrogant, narcissistisk och tillsynes helt fåfäng person som inte drog sig för att skryta om sin höga ställning som en son till en lord. Han förväntar sig erkännande och beröm i mängd situationer, även om han inte förtjänar det. Ett exempel är när han sköt en vilde för att rädda Bran. Han trodde då att han helt enkelt hade räddat Brans liv och inte riskerat det genom att skjuta pilen för nära honom. Också när han återvände hem till Järnöarna så förväntade han sig en hjältes återkomst då han var den enda levande arvingen till Balon Greyjoy. Men blev både sårad och förolämpad när han inte fick det välkomnandet han förväntatade sig. För att se ut som en stark och fulländad ung man så skröt han över saker på det mest absurda sätt som möjligt- han braverade för Osha att det var han som fångade henne även om det egentligen var Robb Stark som hittade och tillfångatog henne. Under hans självsäkra yttre personlighet så är han dock osäker, svag och osäker på sig själv. Detta beror på framför allt på det faktum att han var uppvuxen av ätten Stark sedan han var nio år gammal som en myndling och gisslan efter hans fars misslyckande uppror mot Robert Baratheon och även om han växte upp med Stark barnen och åt vid deras bord var han alltid påmind (på ett eller annat sätt) att han inte riktigt var en del av familjen Detta ämne verkar irriterar Theon mycket, vilket visas sig när Ros och Tyrion Lannister nämner det. Hans osäkerhet leder honom också att ifrågasätta vilka hans riktiga familj är: Starks eller Greyjoys Även om hans far Balon och syster Yara i början lyckades använda denna osäkerhet för att få honom på deras sida när Lord Balon bestämmer siffer att slåss mot klanen Stark istället för att hjälpa dem mot Lannisters, så orsakar det fortfarande en stor konflikt inom Theon. De järnfödda är hänsynslösa sjörövare som plundrar och vandaliserar städer längst kusten, vilket de i hög grad njuter av. Men Ned Stark satte stop för dessa barbariska uppförande hos Theon när han uppfostrande honom till att ha en djupliggande heders-och moralkodex för hur man uppförde sig mot andra människor. Men dessa grundläggande regler för uppförande motstrider det hänsynslösa och laglösa sättet Theons landsmän lever på. Vilket skapar en klyfta mellan Theon och hans far. Theon försöker bli en hänsynslös plundrare för att tilltala sin biologiska far och för att hitta en plats bland sina landsmän. Men det hederliga samvetet som han utvecklade med Stark-familjen gör det svårt för honom att uppfylla dessa förväntningar. I sitt försök att bevisa sig själv inför sin fars ögon så intog Theon Winterfell. Han utnämnde sig själv till prins av Winterfell. Efter det avrättade han ser Rodrick Cassel, den erfarne svärdstränare av Winterfell, trots den vise maestern Ludwins invändningar. Det är först efter att Theon blir en fånge hos Boltons och inser att hans far inte har någon avsikt att rädda honom, som han medger, för sig själv och till Ramsay Snow, att Ned Stark var hans "riktiga far" och sörjer Neds avrättning i King's Landing. Till och med under Theons erövring av Winterfell visar han sig vara i ett ständigt konflikt mot sig själv, vilket innebar att han innerst inne visste att invadera sitt barndomshem var långt ifrån rätt. Maester Luwin påpekar att alla dessa handlingar som Theon utför är för att leva upp till faderns förväntningar, och att Theon måste sluta innan han går för långt. Theon erkänner resignerat att han har rätt, men att han inte kan sluta, för han redan har kommit för långt för att bli förlåten och vägrar att ansluta sig Nattens Väktare, där alla hans brott skulle bli förlåtna. Dels av skam, och dels för rädsla av att Jon Snow skulle mörda honom i sömnen efter hans påstådda mord av Bran och Rickon. Efter att hans ett år långa tortyr torterats av Ramsay Snow i Skräkfortets fängelsehålor har Theons ursprungliga personlighet blivit utplånad och han är inte mer än en skugga av sitt gamla jag. Under tortyren skar Ramsey av flera av hans fingrar och tår, flådde bort delar av hans hud och till och med kastrerade honom genom att klippa av hans mandom. Efter hans förlust av sin mandom så förlorade Theon också en del av sin personlighet. Ramsey använde denna förlust av personlighet genom att nämna honom till "Reek", fysiskt och psykiskt torterar honom att acceptera detta namn som hans nya namn och förneka att han någonsin var "Theon Greyjoy". Ramsay torterade honom psykologiskt genom falska flyktförsök eller löften om räddning och barmhärtighet som gav Theon förhoppningar. Men varje gång Theon försökte fly med hans räddare och flyktman så avslöjade det sig att räddaren alltid var en av Ramseys män. Detta skapade en paranoia hos Reek då han till slut inte litade på någon person som lovade honom räddning och frihet. Denna frö av paranoia slår ut när Theons syster Yara slår ihop en räddningsgrupp och beger sig till Skräckfortet för att befria Theon. Theon, som då var förkrossad av det hänsynslösa tortyren han har fått utstå, vägrade att följa med sin syster i tron på att systern var en av Ramseys lejda män skickat för att testa Theons lojalitet. Han rädsla för Ramsay var så stor att han desperat försöker att undvika varje situation där han kan förarga honom och hans traumatiska chock så allvarlig att han har blivit en mycket tillbakadragen och underdånig tjänare till mästare Ramsey. Med andra ord var han en helt annan person. Inte alls lika arrogant och narcissistisk som han en gång i tiden var. Trots sina tidigare handlingar verkar Reek ha behållit en stark känsla av kärlek och lojalitet gentemot de återstående medlemmarna av Stark ätten. Vilket visas vid åtskilliga tillfällen: han är synligt chockad när Ramsay skryter om Robbs död. Han verkar vara tveksam om att berätta för klanen Bolton om att Bran och Rickon är i trygga händer med Jon Snow på Svarta Slottet, med vetskapen om att detta kunde leda till deras dödsfall, men gör det ändå för att undvika Ramseys ilska; Han grät tyst och argt när Ramsay våldtog Sansa och gjorde sitt bästa för (eller vad han tycker är bäst) för att hindra Sansa från att förarga Ramsay och lida i hans händer. Han går till och med så långt som att erkänna för Sansa att han förtjänade det han har lidit under Ramsays tortyr och han förtjänade vara Reek för det gjorde mot Stark-familjen. Men när han till slut drivs för långt, så lämnar Theon slutligen sin Reek persona och väljer sin lojalitet gentemot Stark familjen över Ramsay, genom att döda Myranda (Ramseys älskarinna) och hjälpa Sansa att fly från Winterfell. Theon talar om för Sansa att han är ovärdig någon förlåtelse för det han gjorde mot ätten Stark, de enda som någonsin behandlat honom som en äkta familjemedlem. Trots detta så blir Theon chockad när han får höra om sin fars död när han återvänder till Järnöarna. Han försonas med sin syster Yara som fortfarande är arg på honom för att han vägrade räddas, men som sen förlåter honom. Theon stödjer sin sin systers anspråk på Salttronen. Sätet för kungen eller drottningen över Järnöarna. Även om Theon inledningsvis var förtvivlad och missmodig, så återfinner han sin gamla självsäkra personlighet under den kungliga ceremonin. Istället för att utpeka sig själv som kung över Järnöarna, så valde han utpeka sin syster som var en mer lämplig ledare än honom. Han höll ett relativt inspirerande tal för de samlade järnmännen för att övertala dem om att stödja hans sisters anspråk på Salttronen. Vilket Theon misslyckas med när han och hans syster förlorar valet till deras farbror, Euron Greyjoy. Euron övertalar de järnfödda till sin sida när han erbjuder dem en allians med Drakdrottningen Daenerys Targaryen. Efter att ha undflytt Euron med sin syster Yara glider Theon tillbaka till sitt förtvivlade tillstånd igen. Yara råder honom att återvända från det traumatiska chocken då hon behöver den "gamla Theon" för att försäkra en allians med Daenerys, innan deras farbror Euron gör det. Under förhandlingar med Daenerys visar inte Theon någon motvilja för förslaget om att de järnfödda måste sluta våldta, plundra och vandalisera befolkningen i kuststäderna. Detta beror framförallt på att han fortfarande hämtar sig från det traumatiska tortyren som han har fått utstå av Ramsey och vill uppenbarligen leva ett fredligt liv däran efter. Det är för närvarande okänt huruvida Theon känner till Ramsays död eller inte, och hur han kommer att reagera när nyheten når honom. Bakom scenen * För Blu-Ray utgåvan av Säsong 2 så skildrar Theon History&Lore videorna om Greyjoy upproret och Huset Greyjoy. *Alfie Allen, skådespelaren som spelar Theon, var en av dom flera skådespelarna som gjorde en audition för att spela rollen som Jon Snow, tillsammans med Ivan Rheon och Joe Dempsie, han förlorade rollen till Kit Harington. Bildgalleri IMG_0290.JPG|Theon i Säsong 1 IMG_0291.JPG|Theon ridandes i uppe i Norden IMG_0292.JPG|Theon och Osha i avsnittet "You Win or You Die" IMG_0293.JPG|Theon på fält med Robb i avsnittet "Baelor" IMG_0294.JPG|Theon i "The Ghost of Harrenhal" IMG_0295.JPG|Theon och Dagmar i avsnittet "The ghost of Harrenhal" Citat |-|Sagd av Theon= Kategori:Karaktär